


Homeless

by radstar



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstar/pseuds/radstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finds himself homeless and had to find ways to survive. Deadpool unknowingly becomes his saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: For my fanart and other spideypool stuff do add me on instagram : @kachangpool 
> 
> So this just happened. I haven't wrote a fanfic in 10 years or more, so this is kinda practice. I'm not great at English so please forgive me for grammatical errors! its my weak point! Anyway, ratings might change, i'm not sure where this story is going but I intend to complete it! Characters might be a little Out of character but give me a star...i tried . hahaha. Also the spidey I had in mind is Andrew Garfield.

Peter Parker stood outside his locked apartment in disbelief. Earlier, he had attempted to enter by the window, but even the alternative entrance he used as Spider-man was locked. He could see through the frosty window pane that none of his things were in there. That would explain, why half his things were outside the apartment, and the rest probably stolen. He went to the landlord’s apartment and knocked on the door repeatedly but no one answered him. He only needed till the end of the week for his measly salary which was just enough to cover his overdue rent. He was resigned to his fate and blamed himself for being constantly late on his payments.   
  
Taking whatever that he could carry with him, which wasn’t much, he headed out into the streets of Brooklyn. As the cool wind whipped against his tired face, it was then that he realised that, Peter Parker, Spider-man was homeless.  
  
He decided it was too early for him to try for homeless shelters and decided to look at some apartment rental listings from a newspaper he found lying around at the subway. Surely he could find some place to rent, but his hopes dwindled looking at the prices he couldn’t afford. He contemplated about staying with Aunt May for the time being with the excuse of a short break, so as not to worry her but he couldn’t afford the long commute to work, and the last thing he needs is to get fired. He sighed and went through a list of people that could possibly help him in his head but as Peter Parker, there weren’t many and as Spider-man, his ego got in the way.  
  
Eventually, Peter found himself an empty rooftop that he would call home for the next few days. He made a small web shelter and hammock for the night. He laughed bitterly at how Spider-man is really living like a spider now. ‘There are worst things that could happen.’ he thought to himself. He lies down on his web hammock, curling into fetal position trying to keep himself warm but he still shivered when the chilly winds brushed against his body. He quietly promises himself that he would never be this pathetic again, and will find a real job as day breaks.  
  
The next day, Peter tried to apply for numerous jobs but he found it difficult when he had no address for any letter of employment to ever be sent to him. Instead, he went for interviews which he didn’t do too well, qualifications aside, his shabby unprofessional appearance did not help him.  
  
Things were not going well for him. Not at all.  
  
As much as Peter wanted to patrol every night, he had no choice but to selfishly spend his time looking for jobs. His hunger pangs were starting to get painful and eating a bar of chocolate alone was not enough to satiate his growing hunger. He could feel his body slowly succumbing to the common cold. It was only two days more till he get some money from the Daily Bugle but for now, he had to scrimp and save.  
  
Hunger and desperation must have led him to a small shop front. He finds himself standing outside the soup kitchen. The smell of food was enough to tempt him. He stared at the signboard a few minutes before taking a deep breath, letting go of all his inhibitions and entering the space. For the first time in 3 days, warm food filled his empty stomach.


	2. Super Sonic Sneezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool's first encounter with Peter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks you guys! This was inspired by Andrew Garfield's adorable sick spidey~ Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was amazing what a difference having food in his stomach could do to Peter. He felt as though his energy had returned and his mind more alert. He felt more…Peter. Or rather as much as a sick Peter could feel.  
  
“Ahhhhhchoooo!” Peter sneezed. At the same time he heard a shrilly scream. However his spidey-sense wasn’t tingling, so he knew there was no threat or so he thought. Apparently his loud sneeze scared the bejeezus out of a familiar masked man who was suspiciously leaning against the wall of a dark alley way.    
  
“Damn kid, you got super sonic sneeze or something?!” Deadpool said in annoyance. He was counting the number of bullets remaining in his desert eagle when this kid showed up out of no where with a loud sneeze.  
  
“Shoo kid, go on, daddy’s got work to do. Can’t have you ruining my stealth mode mission!” he said pushing Peter away to a good distance.  
  
“I’m hnot a kid deadphwool.” Peter said, mentally kicking himself for sounding ridiculous with a cold.  
  
“Aww thats adorable. Now Bye.” Deadpool goes back into the dark alley and muttering something about having to exchange numbers and a cute ass. Peter knew Deadpool was up to no good and as soon as he found a secluded corner, Peter changed into his Spider-man suit to stop whatever crime Deadpool was about to commit.  
  
Meanwhile, Deadpool stalked the empty hallways of the seemingly abandoned building. “ I wonder what a kid like that is doing in such a rough part of the neighbourhood?” he asked the boxes in his head. “hmm maybe he’s a hooker…he’s so cute…did you see his bubble butt? After this job we’ll have money we can spend to get our sorry ass laid!” he replied to the boxes. He was almost reaching his goal when…  
  
“Ahchoo!” a loud familiar ‘super sonic’ sneeze echoes through the halls.  
  
“motherfu..” he quickly covered his mouth and hid in the shadows when all of a sudden the door opened and a man came out looking for the source of the sneeze before returning. He was about to close the door when Deadpool held it back and pointed the gun at the back of the man’s head.  
  
Knowing that Spider-man had blown his cover due to the god damn sneeze which sounded rather distinctive to ‘that kid’ , he had no choice but to act quickly and removed his mask and lucky for him, he found some kind of fabric that was lying on the floor to cover his costume. The shadows did a good job concealing any red and blue fabric. “Stwap! dont’ kill that mhann.”  
  
“You again kid?! But..you’re an angel…Don’t tell me he’s your pimp or dealer” Deadpool said in exaggerated disbelief.  
  
“Not a hooker or a kid or a druggie. ” Peter said.  
  
“ I would pay a lot for that perfect ass. Did I say that out loud? Trust me kid, I didn’t intend to unalive him, since this was a stealth retrieval mission but because of you… ”  
   
“J-Just take what you need and go. I promise he won’t say a word.” Peter said and somehow Deadpool believed him. He stepped back making space for Deadpool to enter while shielding the man with his own body.  
  
Deadpool enters and disappeared into a room long enough for Peter to take a quick glance around the place to deduce the situation. This man was far from innocent for sure, with bags of cocaine all stacked up around the room. Deadpool returned with a thumb drive and something else. “Here kid, for your cold.” he tossed a pack of paracetamol pills. Peter could swear the anti-hero was grinning at him through the mask as he left through the window. Peter was a little dumbfounded. Perhaps it was the cold that was getting to him and making him react slowly but he’s starting to think that Deadpool wasn’t such a bad guy after all. He shook his head throwing that thought out and quickly webbed the man. He breathe a sigh of relief that the man did not see his face. He cursed out loud when he realise his prepaid card ran out of credits and he was down to 1% of battery life. He would have to use the public phone if he wanted to call the cops. He was about to leave when he was sure he heard the police sirens getting nearer. Did mercenary call the cops?  
  
By the time Spider-man tried to catch up with Deadpool, he was long gone. He looked at the medicine just to check if it was genuinely paracetamol and not some other drug. He doesn’t know why he kept it but he knew that he needed it. Deep down, Peter was grateful to Deadpool. 


	3. Spideypool will keep you warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s adjusting to his homelessness and starting his first part time job.  
> He also knows what Spideypool is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously...thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I'm actually writing alot faster because I don't have much assignments at my workplace and maybe it's because i'm wearing this spideypool T-shirt? If you notice, theres a lot of Peter and less Spider-man (because I suck at writing action stories) and really I want to explore Peter’s life as a civilian, every day guy. I’m also realising that it went from serious to crack. -_- But I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully be released on Monday. (Tuesday if you live on the other side of the world) 
> 
> A little preview : Peter works his second part time Job and discovers a potential place to camp in.

It’s finally the end of the week and Peter finally had his salary from the Daily Bugle. It should be able to keep himself warm and well fed for at least a month since he did not have to pay any rent. He still had no luck with finding a permanent job but he really couldn’t afford to be choosy when two part-time jobs were offered to him. He took them both right away. The working hours took most of the day till early evening. By night he would have time to patrol the streets of New York. 

Everything was falling into place except that he was still living on that rooftop. The staff at the nearby diner were already suspicious that he was using their restroom as his personal bathroom right after ordering the cheapest thing on the menu, every single morning. Well at least he had the courtesy to buy something right? 

Peter took a sip of his bitter black coffee and sighed. His life right now tasted just as bitter as his coffee. He groans in frustration when the calculation of his salary still couldn’t match up to the cheapest rental fee.

He needed at least one more month to afford the cheapest and smallest place, if it wasn’t already taken. He wondered to himself if that would be a good plan, seeing that 80% of his salary is going to the rent and 20% for other necessities which was hardly enough to survive for a month. Peter reminded himself that his current salary was only possible with 3 odd jobs. He doesn’t want this to be a long term thing and he really needs to get that permanent job to support his lifestyle. Being Spider-man was definitely not cheap when it comes to getting medical supplies. It’s not like Deadpool would reappear, just to give him painkillers.

The days were getting colder and it’s not like he had a choice, but he doubt he could stay out on the rooftop any longer. He was not going to be the little match girl and he did not need to be the second Ice-man when winter comes. All he needed was a safe and warm place to rest his head where his spidey-sense wouldn’t go all crazy on him causing him panic, only to get shitted on by pigeons. Dangerous Pigeon Poop. 

Peter went into a thrift store to look for a warm blanket. He found a few blankets but only one fits his budget. He cringed at the sight of a pink blanket with the odd tiled prints of a caricature Spider-man and Deadpool riding a unicorn with hearts and rainbows all over. 

He rolled his eyes and sigh heavily. He really did not want to buy this ugly thing, but it does serve its purpose. He cursed at whoever created this monstrosity. He should charge them for copyright infringement or something. Then again, if he could he would have been filthy rich by now by looking at the amount of unauthorised merchandise these New Yorkers came up with.

He knew he had a lot of fangirls and boys but as much as he appreciates the love, he will never understand why they like pairing him up, with of all people, Deadpool. The one time he decided to explore tumblr, was definitely the last time. He also vowed never to google ‘spideypool’ again. 

Back at the rooftop, he set up a small tent that he had bought at a flea market he chanced upon. Peter didn’t know how long he’ll be there for but this is better than nothing, especially when it rains. He’ll be damn if his electronic devices got wet and for sure he could not afford repairing one anytime soon. He looked at the watch and it’s was time for him to go to his first part time job. 

Peter looked at his reflection and felt annoyed at himself. Here he was in a silly uniform and a silly sombrero they made him wear. Peter Parker, genius, graduate, top of his class, Spider-man, dirt poor and homeless, working at a taco stand in some sleazy and dirty part of town. ‘Why do I have to be station at the stand instead of the restaurant itself?’ he thought to himself. He felt completely cheated but a job is a job. “Oh right! because no one else wants to work here because they get robbed and possibly murdered!” he said out loud to himself. 

“You’re almost right about that! and you talk to yourself too just like me! I think we’re a match made in hea…super sonic sneeze?!” the hooded man said leaning in to have a closer look. 

“er what?” Peter said raising his eyebrow and taking a step back. 

“Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you with my ugly mug. We’ve met before.” he said a little quieter and back down like he’s self-conscious. 

“You didn’t scare me. Are you…Deadpool?” Peter asked even though he already knew. The few times he ate with Deadpool as Spider-man, he had already seen half of his face when Deadpool rolls up his mask to eat. He never quite forgotten about Deadpool’s strong jaw and fascinating skin texture. He was taken a back to finally see this face looking back at him. He never thought the man would be…handsome. 

‘Wait…what? Did I just check him out?’ he thought to himself. 

Deadpool gasp dramatically. “ You’re a genius! You look better too. Call me Wade. Wade Wilson, loyal patron and protector of this sacred Taco Stand.” 

“…you do know then, that the last guy who worked here got shot in the head right?” the brunette said folding his arms. 

Deadpool looked at the young man’s tag. “Well…Peter…the last guy wasn’t as cute and dreamy as you are but I promise I will protect this place with my life for as long as you’re here…” he swooned. 

Peter rolled his eyes and quickly turn away from Wade, trying to hide his slight blush. He never really knew how to react to compliments or flirtations really well from anyone, be it a guy or a girl. “So what do you want on your tacos?” he asked, keeping himself busy with getting some new taco shells out of the bag. 

“Everything and make that 30 tacos, bubble butt.” Wade said admiring Peter’s posterior. If Wade had come here often, he finally understood why this taco stand is still in business. Peter filled the empty taco shells with much efficiency and grace, needless to say Wade was hypnotised.

“Thank you Petey-pie, keep the change and stay safe. See ya soon.” Wade said taking his Tacos and skipping off. He couldn’t believed that he just got tipped by Deadpool. Just then, he remembered.

“Hey…Wade.” Peter called out. He turns around. “Thanks…for the meds.” he said with a small smile. Wade grins back and waves at him. Peter’s heart skipped a beat but it was soon distracted by another customer ordering a Taco. He watches Wade skip away and he was sure he heard Wade humming his Spider-man theme song. Peter accidentally filled the wrong ingredient into the taco, much to the customer’s dismay. Such grace and efficiency Peter.


	4. Peter the friendly neighbourhood pizza man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's jobs keeps leading him to Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Here's the next chapter! It didn't go as plan actually but that might be good news because I'm possibly adding 2 more chapters instead of 10 chapters. Enjoy!

For a guy who is never really on time, Peter is starting to regret the decision of working as a pizza delivery guy. Lucky for him, he’s the friendly neighbourhood pizza man. After 3 days of doing deliveries, he gave up riding the scooter they provided for the deliveries and web his way around and praying he’ll never bump into any super heroes or villains. 

It was his last delivery of the evening and he looked forward to patrolling as Spider-man. He had 4 boxes of Pizza addressed to “ BIG DADDY”, specifically written in capital letters. ‘Must be having a party. Maybe he’s a pimp.’ he thought to himself. The building was run-downed but it was definitely full of life. He could hear noises from couples fighting, to children laughing and well, other stuff as he walk down the corridor of the 10th floor. He finally reached door 69 and knocked on it. 

“Hello? Mario’s Pizza Delivery. I’m looking for a big daddy.” Peter said while knocking on the door. 

“Whose your big daddy?” said a voice very familiar to him lately. The door open and it was none other than the masked Deadpool in t-shirt and sweats and posing by the door frame. 

“I can be your big daddy…oh shitttt Petey-pie it’s you! We got to stop meeting like this! Its fate!~” Wade squealed. 

Peter, for some reason couldn’t control his laughter. As Spider-man, he usually showed restraint. It’s true that when he’s with Deadpool as Spider-man, he would act as though he wasn’t amused by the things he said, but sometimes he’s got to admit that it was funny. Only this time, he’s here as Peter and he had no reason to keep that laugh in. 

“Shit, he’s cute. No too early to marry him. Invite him in?” Wade mumbled to himself. 

“Do you do that all the time? Seriously, it’s no wonder they keep sending me to dangerous places like this because no one wants to deal with a merc-with-a-mouth.” Peter said raising an eyebrow. 

“ and you’re not running away yet because?” Wade said taking the box of pizzas from him. 

“ Because you owe me $60 and you’re my most loyal taco stand customer.” he replied as a matter -of-fact. Peter swore the masked anti-hero was grinning. 

“Ah it’s always business! hmm…soooooo maaaaaybe this is unprofessional for you but the golden girls rerun is about to start and I do have a lot of pizza…(he’s so skinny too, feed him)…what time do you get off work?” Wade said. 

‘It’s free food Peter. Besides, it’s just Deadpool. It’s like keeping him under surveillance.’ Peter tried to convince himself.

“Actually, this is my last delivery…So i’m free now. I guess I could stay awhile.” he said. 

“It’s a date!” Wade said excitedly and pulls him in. 

“It’s not a date!” he protested. 

Peter wanted to leave right after he finished eating, but an hour soon turn to a few hours. By then it was too late to go on a patrol. He felt a guilty for being so selfish but he hasn’t been this comfortable and relaxed in awhile and watching television was like a luxury. Although truth be told, he was mostly enjoying having the company of the talkative mercenary and the warmth of his apartment. Wade was one of the few people he sort of like to banter with. His apartment was surprisingly neat. It wasn’t super clean, it was dusty and possibly need a good sweep and mop but what little things he had was mostly organized or maybe because it was just untouched. It reminded him of his previous rented home although Wade’s place was much bigger.

He truly wish he had a roof over his head and he probably need to find one before it starts snowing. Peter was starting to feel sleepy and the warmth radiating from Wade was making him sink into Wade’s couch even further. 

‘No. Aunt May taught me better than this. I’ve overstayed my welcome.’ he thought to himself and imagining his Aunt May lecturing him.

“Erm Wade, I should go…it’s really late and i’ve got work tomorrow. Thanks for inviting me.” he said with a yawn. 

“Petey-pie, don’t go! It’s not safe out there at this time. Spider-man’s probably there keeping an eye out but I haven’t seen him around for awhile, eh my point is…stay?” Wade said sounding almost like he’s begging. The brunette felt a wave of guilt again when his alter ego was mentioned. Peter wished the older man wasn’t wearing the mask so he could at least read the expressions on his face.

He looked out the window and he could already feel the warmth decreasing from his body. He shivered at the thought of being on that rooftop, in his pathetic tent and huddling himself while being covered in that hideous pink spideypool blanket. 

“Okay.” Peter said softly. He sat back on the couch and they continued watching whatever was on the television till he fell asleep. Sometime later, in his half asleep state, Peter was sure that Wade had his arms around him and his traitorous body was snuggling up to it, enjoying the warmth it offered. While his body betrayed him, his mind posted a number of questions, especially what was going on between him and Wade. 

But the answers to those questions, could wait till tomorrow. Right now, Peter felt safe.

Peter felt at home.


	5. Tsundere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the first move?

Over the next two days since Peter stayed over at Wade’s place, the mercenary had been visiting and buying Tacos from him. Wade would wait for Peter to close up the Taco stand, when his shift ends in the evening and insisted on walking him home. Peter of course, being homeless and living on a rooftop couldn’t possibly let that happen. Instead he would let Wade send him one or two blocks away from his rooftop camp. 

“Wade, you really don’t have to do this.” Peter said looking at the older man. 

“ But I want to. I told you i’m the protector of the sacred Taco Stand, that includes you. No Tacos No Life.” he said. 

“Don’t worry. I know this streets pretty well and I can protect myself.” the brunette replied. 

“Petey, you look like you don’t weigh a thing, what if they kidnap you for a slave trade or something or that guy who you stopped me from killing comes back for revenge? Not forgetting how many druggies and thugs live around this area. Why do you even live in such a rough part of town?” the merc asked with a concerned expression.

Peter couldn’t help but smile to himself. He liked seeing Wade without his mask and it kinda makes him easier to talk to. Deadpool had always been so smug with him and his mask…his mask just annoys him sometimes. But being able to see Wade’s expressions and the way his eyes twinkle makes a lot of difference. 

“It’s…affordable.” he lied. 

“Why don’t you move in with me?” the merc asked out of the blue. 

“ You haven’t even taken me out on a first date and already asking me to move in with you?” Peter teased.

“Do you want to date? I’d be happy to Petey but why would you want to go out with someone like me?” he asked curiously. 

Peter was embarrassed. He didn’t think Wade would take it seriously. “Wade..I…I was just kidding. Besides I prefer living by myself.” he said while awkwardly fidgeting. “So erm…why did you buy 30 tacos this time?” he said quickly trying to change the subject. It seems that Wade was probably talking to the boxes seeing as he seem to zone out abit. “Oh…right. this! I figured that I should look for spidey. I’m…getting worried. NYC hasn’t seen him in awhile. So i’m hoping to lure him with Tacos and then we can have our rooftop dates.” 

“Dates? Are you friends with Spider-man? So how come you’re okay with letting him date you but not me?” Peter asked raising his eyebrow. 

“We’re best friends…or I wish we were. I miss my baby boy’s precious assets and I know he’s probably being ‘tsundere’* with me. I’m…holding my heart out for him. Omg Petey…are you jealous?!” Wade said he gasp. 

“Tsunde what? No I’m not. You can date whoever you want. Spider-man’s way cooler than me anyway. Well…this is where we shall separate. I’ll see you soon.” Peter said with a hint of annoyance and waved him goodbye. Wade couldn’t help but feel that he had said something wrong. “ There you go fucking up things again. Peter is totally into you and you are totally into Peter…but Spideyyyy….you know Spider-man will never love you?” Peter heard Wade talk to himself as he walked away. 

Peter, clad in his Spider-man suit, was pacing up and down the rooftop area. Was he going crazy?  
He was jealous of himself. Why couldn’t he have a personality like Spider-man out of costume? He never knew the merc had an actual crush on Spider-man. 

For a long time, he had always thought that the teasing and flirting was just to get on his nerves. Now he feels like crap with the way he treated Deadpool. He was aware that he treated Deadpool a little harsh at times but he does acknowledge that the merc had been doing his best being a Superhero. So alright. He does care about the man even if he was insufferable at times. Now that Peter knows the real him, he feels more than care for the older man. Deadpool had help him unknowingly in a lot of ways and Peter was becoming quite fond of him. 

He sighed. He knew what this was. It’s been a long time since he felt it. The last time he had any interest in the same gender was Harry and that was a long time ago. But what if it was like Black Cat all over again. What if Wade only loved Spider-man and not Peter or possibly vice-versa? Peter felt upset recalling his past relationship with Black Cat.

“God damn it! When did it get so cold?!” he said grabbing the pink monstrosity from his tent and wrapping it around him. He really needed a heat tech suit upgrade. He continued pacing the area. Taking a deep breath, he asked himself “When was the last time Spider-man took a huge risk?”

Perhaps it was the cold wind affecting his thoughts but Spider-man had resolved to make the next move and return Deadpool’s advances. He was about to look for Deadpool when he was frozen in his tracks by the voice that called out to him.

“Baby boy! I finally found you!” Deadpool ran towards him for an embrace. The merc anticipated for the superhero to evade his hug as usual, but instead, the shorter man just stood there and let the merc hug him.

“Hey.” Spider-man’s voice cracked. ‘So much for being cool Pete.’ he thought to himself. He gave an awkward pat on Deadpool’s back in response to the hug. 

“Hey Spidey…you okay? You..you just let me hugged you…he let me hug him. Wait…Baby boy…why do you have my blanket? Do you think Spidey ships us?” 

“This THING is yours?” Spider-man said with his voice an octave higher than usual. 

“I’ve been looking for it since forever.” Wade said looking around the area, trying to access the situation. “hey…is there something you’re not telling me? Where have you been? were you…avoiding me? Why did you let me hug you? Are you a clone? He must be a clone.”

“Hold up. No i’m not a clone. I got this at a thrift store okay.” Spider-man said. He should have known that this hideous pink blanket belonged to Wade. The merc looked around the place. “Why would you want to buy this at the thrift store? (He ships us!) Shhh…Er Spidey…are you living here? Are you…homeless?” he said inspecting the area and looking at a short line of clothes and briefs hung and a beaten tent. “Omg i’m touching THE AMAZING SPIDER-PANTS!” an excited Wade said caressing it as he imagines Spider-man’s butt wearing it. 

“Deadpool! I’m not homeless and don’t touch that! This is just…my stake out camp.” he lied. This was not how he imagine meeting Deadpool would be like tonight. Maybe he should rethink this whole idea about him and the mercenary. 

“Well must be a long stake out, looks like you’ve been living here. And if anyone deserves that blanket, its you~ I designed it by myself. Isn’t it warm and beautiful~? Oh! I brought some tacos! It’s been awhile since we’ve team up or eaten together. So what do you say?” he said.

“That…sounds like a good idea.” Spider-man said. 

After a few Tacos and about 3 hours of patrolling and preventing 2 break-ins, the two men find themselves sitting on a bench in the dark and quiet, small park. Deadpool had gotten a can of cola from a vending machine and tossed it at Spider-man who catches it. 

“Baby boy, your suit has a little tear. Maybe you should change your suit design to show more skin.” Deadpool said. 

“In your dreams. I’ll fix it later. So uh Deadpool. Do you want to go out with me sometime?” Spider-man asked him. 

“Am I dreaming? Pinch me. No don’t pinch me, I want to live in this dream forever. Are you asking me out on a Date? Is Spider-man asking me on a Date?” Deadpool said with much excitement and confusion. 

“Date?! No. Not a date. I…you’ve been doing good, and I thought we should celebrate it. Like a reward.” he replied. It was chilly out here but Peter could have sworn he is perspiring profusely from nervousness with only Spider-man's ‘confidence’ masking his true feelings. 

“I told you he was tsundere.” Deadpool said to himself. 

“Tsunde what?” the younger man asked. 

“Thats what Peter said too! but yes yes, please take me on a date oh amazing Spider-man. Can I touch your perfect ass..et as a reward ?? I’ll be good.” Deadpool said moving an inch closer to Spider-man. 

Spider-man pushed him away lightly. “It’s not a date and no you’re not touching anything. Lets just meet here, two days from now at 8pm.” 

“Alright baby boy. Good bye kiss?” Deadpool said puckering his lips through his mask. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Spider-man said before webbing off. 

As he swung back to his rooftop, Peter is starting to think he has some kind of multiple personality disorder. He doesn’t know why he acted the way he did as Spider-man. One thing is for sure, he had asked Wade out as Spider-man and theres no turning back. He looked at his watch and decided it was still too early for him to turn in. Now that Deadpool knew where he lives, he couldn’t risk staying here and letting his identity be discovered. He packed his things and stuffed whatever he could in his backpack. 

For a moment, Peter considered going to shelter for the homeless but he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t help but feel that other homeless people deserved it more than him. He knew that he was a lot more fortunate than them. Peter had a job, he could feed himself and he knew how to survive. 

Eventually, he found himself in an abandoned warehouse near the docks. While exploring the place, he noted that the storage area was empty and there was a small room at the back that was formerly an office space. He thank his lucky stars for finding this place. The room was cold but it was definitely better than being out there. At least he won’t freeze to death when the snow falls. 

The only furniture in the room was a desk and an old reclining chair. Peter has never been this happy to see a chair. He sat on it and tried lying on it. It was not the greatest thing but it was much more comfortable then lying on the floor. He rejoiced when the electric socket actually worked! He could charge the batteries for his electronic devices and will no longer have to leech from any where else and risked getting kicked out. He could finally send his resume online for new jobs and he prayed that they send him an email with a job offer. 

Things were finally looking up for Peter. 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Tsundere - a Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> So just a little insight, I started this fic because I was actually doing some research on how to contribute or volunteer to help the homeless locally and overseas. I hope that perhaps you might get inspired. If you are able to please do try to help out in your local community or even overseas. Sometimes things don’t go your way, and there are a lot of people out there, who used to have a home and jobs but have lost it all. They all have a tale to tell and many just need a stepping stone to restart their lives and you can help them by contributing, be in monetary ways or even food drops. 
> 
> That aside, I hope you have been enjoying this so far. I’m still not to sure how it will all really end, but thats the fun part because it could go so many ways. I apologise if they seem out of character though. 
> 
> I’ll try to update daily, but if not stay tune!


	6. Part 1: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man makes the first move and Deadpool doesn't think this is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this in two parts! So you can probably look forward to the second part tomorrow. Enjoy!

Today was the day that Spider-man had promised to take Deadpool out on a ‘not date’ date. After submitting a few photos at the Daily Bugle he spent the rest of the time preparing himself for the date. He had used the public pool’s shower facilities, and even went to the mall to walk down the perfume alley to “sample” some Cologne. 

Peter was almost ready when he realized the suit still had a tear and he couldn’t fixed it without a needle and thread. The weather was starting to bother him and he really needed something warm to wear. He looked at his available clothes and realized that none of it will do as it was distinctively Peter Parker and Wade had seen him wear these repeatedly. 

Oh he could imagine the Daily Bugle’s headline in his mind. ‘SPIDER-MAN, PERVERTED MASKED MENACE, CAUGHT STEALING LAUNDRY” . He borrowed a dry pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket that was out hanging on the balcony. He couldn’t believe he just borrowed, not stole, someone’s laundry. ‘How low you have sunk…’ he thought to himself. 

Evening came and he waited at the meeting point. For the past two days, when Wade came to the taco stand, he couldn’t stop talking about Spider-man acting weird and asking him out. He would swoon and easily got lost in his thoughts. On one hand, as Spider-man, he was flattered and his heart beat a little faster than usual whenever he talked so highly about the web head alter ego.

On the other, as Peter, he missed just talking about anything and everything that was not Spider-man related. The older man would still walk him home but the conversations was nothing but about that pesky web head alter ego of his. Peter’s fears about Wade and him being a repeated Black Cat episode was not far from his thoughts. 

Maybe Wade likes Spider-man more because Peter lacked many qualities the arachnid alter ego had. Spider-man was sassy and Peter felt that he was still the same awkward nerd from highschool. Still, he was curious how it would turn out.

His spider sense obviously didn’t work when a bouquet of flowers was presented in front of his face. “What the…?” Peter took a quick step back only to be pulled closer by the waist. “Hello Baby boy.” Deadpool grins. 

“What’s the flowers for? This isn’t a date.” Spider-man said pushing him away and folding his arms. 

“Oh baby boy i’m crushed. I’ll just throw these away.” Deadpool said while pouting and gesturing to throw the flowers away. Spider-man snatched it from him. “They’re nice. C’mon lets go, I made reservations.” Spider-man said quickly and walked hurriedly. Deadpool followed closely behind him. “You’re…you’re being slow today Deadpool.” Spider-man said entwining his fingers with the merc and holding it, under the pretence of pulling him to walk faster. Deadpool felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. “Wade…call me wade…Spidey…you’re holding my hand…are you on drugs? Is this the real life?” the merc squeaked. 

“Shut up Wade.” he said. He was glad that he was wearing his mask, so he could hide the stupid smile that was appearing on his face. Spider-man took Wade to a mexican restaurant. The same restaurant that owned the Taco stands around town. 

“Spidey…how did you know?” Wade said with his hand on his chest.  
“You always buy the same one for me…i’ll be right back.” he said going to the counter. Peter had made the order in advance using his staff discount and putting it under Spider-man’s name. He sat back down and looked at Deadpool. 

“So…” Spider-man started.

“What mission did you find for us. Who do I have to un-alive and where’s this place we have to break in to?! Are we going to kick some ass or what!?” Deadpool interrupted and asked like he means business. 

“Theres no mission. No ass kicking. But we might get some ass.” Spider-man said in an almost too flirty tone. He was was kicking himself mentally for sounding too direct and flirtatious.

“Alright baby boy. Who are you really? There’s no way in hell Spidey would talk to me like that. Right?” Deadpool said with a serious expression and one hand close to the handle of his gun.

“Normally? No. But things have changed. I’ve changed. Wade…” he said carefully and his hand held Deadpool’s. “I know it seems sudden to you, but I’ve had a lot to think about and I can’t deny the way you make me feel and Wade…I like you.” 

Wade stared at him in disbelief. “This…this must be some cruel joke. I’ve liked you for so so long and this is a dream…how do I know this is not some fan fiction?!” he said almost hysterically looking up as though someone was up there writing the story of his life. 

“Because this is real.” the younger man replied. Spider-man scooted closer to Deadpool and in one swift move, their masked lips were against each other. Deadpool was frozen. A few seconds later, Deadpool held the younger man close and his hand went down lower grabbing a fistful of spidey butt. Spider-man twitched a little but he let the older man touch him. All of a sudden his spider sense tingled.

“OUCHH!!!! What the hell Wade.” Spider-man said pushing him away. 

“It’s real!!!” Deadpool gasped covering his mouth. 

“Of course it’s real! You’re suppose to pinch yourself! Not my butt! urgh this was a mistake!” Spider-man said flailing his hands. “I think I need to rethink this…” he quietly says and gets up from his seat.

“No..NO! I’m sorry Spidey-babe, Baby boy, I know it’s real now…not really it’s too good to be true…who would like us…? Peter? ulp! IT’S REAL. Baby i’m sorry!” Deadpool said grabbing the plate of 10 Chimichangas and downing it in seconds while chasing after Spider-man. 

Spider-man stopped in his tracks when he heard his name. “Peter?” 

“Oh it’s..no one.” Wade said. 

“No one?!” he said like he’s offended before realising that Wade doesn’t know his true identity.

“Well not no one…he’s…someone to me. He’s my friend. He’s really cute and sweet…has this really adorable apple bottom…but..but it’s not as perfect as yours sweetie. Can I touch it again to compare?” the merc said with grabby hands. 

Spider-man face palmed. 

“I’ll make it up to you baby boy. Lets go over to my place, i’ll make you the best pancakes ever.” he pleaded.

“Pancakes? In the evening?” Spider-man said raising his eyebrow. It figures that a date with Deadpool might not end well or go as plan. 

“If we stay up all night, we can have breakfast together…” Deadpool teased making dirty gestures with his fingers. 

“You…you’re incorrigible!” Spider-man said turning away, getting ready to web his way out anytime when Deadpool hugs him from behind and whispers into his ear. 

“I’m sorry. Lets go to my place and play some video games and watch movies, I won’t do anything stupid…just…don’t go.” 

He doesn’t know if he has emotionally abused this man too much for playing hard to get but there was something about the tone of his voice that broke his heart. It was so sincere and full of need. Peter took note, never to put Wade in such a situation. He could see Wade had heavily invested his emotions into this budding relationship and he would not want the mercenary to kill himself again. He had heard stories like that from the Avengers and he never want to be the cause of it.

“Fine.” he said almost too harshly. He turn around and look at the mercenary. “Better hold on tight. We’re going to your place.” Spider-man warned him. With Deadpool holding him tight, Spider-man webbed their way back to Deadpool’s place.


	7. Part 2: The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Deadpool is exhausting. So much for a smooth first date.

Spider-man and Deadpool landed on the balcony of an apartment. “This is your place?” Spider-man asked. He didn’t remember coming to this apartment. This was a different place altogether. It looked like an actual home, clean and very neat but not lived in. Almost like a show room.  
  
“One of my safe houses. This one’s the nicest because my baby boy deserves the best.” Deadpool said in a sweet high pitched voice.  
  
“It’s…nice to have many places to live in.” Spider-man said looking around the living room. He sat down on the soft sofa and almost wanted to curl up in the corner of it to take a nap. It was so comfortable.

“So baby boy, Pancakes? Tacos? Burritos? We could always get pizza too. Peter gives us a discount!” Wade said cheerfully.  
  
“Peter again? You seem close to him.” he questioned.  
  
“He’s a friend. A real friend…he doesn’t judge me for the way I look and he listens to all my stories and laughs at them. He has this really cute super sonic sneeze and…” Deadpool stopped and looks at Spider-man being all quiet.

“I’m fucking up again aren’t i?” he said ready to punch his own face. Spider-man grab his fist before he could do so.

“No.Don’t do that…You’re not screwing anything up. It’s just me being stupid…so if he’s just your friend…what am I to you?” Spider-man said while carefully lowering Wade’s fist down and just holding it gently.  
  
“My hero, my super boyfriend! We're gonna be lovers Spidey!!...but...I don't get it. What made you change your mind? It does seem rather sudden. We haven’t seen each other for awhile and then suddenly, it’s like you’ve been okay with my affections towards you…” the merc questioned while analysing their relationship. Spider-man cleared his throat. Underneath that mask he was blushing. He panicked a little, since he knew that he only started to be charmed by the merc when they hung out while he was Peter.   
  
“We’re not boyfriends. Not yet. Not really. It’s not really sudden, i’ve just been denying it the whole time. Wade, it isn’t easy for me. I know you left the mercenary life behind and it took me awhile to realize that you really are doing your best and I have to accept what you did in the past. Then you keep saying stupid things about me, the compliments, the flirtations, the innuendos, after awhile it gets into your head. You’re annoying but i’m not always annoyed with you and…” the younger man lied only to discover that it was actual realizations.  
  
“Baby boy…” Wade tried to stop the man. He couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach.  
  
“ …and you’ve saved my life a couple of times and I guess that..” Spider-man continued.  
  
Wade pulled Spider-man’s mask up to the nose and pressed his masked lips against soft warm ones.  
  
Spider-man could see that the other masked man was smiling at him then looking at an a corner of the living room while saying something about audiences, persistence and maximum effort.

“Baby boy. You’re rambling, I get it but are you really sure about this?” he asked.  
  
“Yea. I’m sure…but…can I…?” the younger man said gesturing to lift the merc’s mask up.  
  
“You won’t like what you see. Maybe this is good enough for now…I..don’t want you to change your mind…” he said moving back a little.  
  
“ I don’t mind that at all and I won’t leave you just because of that…Wade…I want to feel your lips against mine okay?” Spider-man tried to convince him.  
  
“You might get sick and realise that maybe you just like Deadpool…not Wade Wilson.” the older man refused. For a moment, it seems like he was mentally arguing with the boxes in his head.  
  
“I…actually know what that's like. To be loved for an alter ego and only that. What about you Wade? Could you love the man under the spider-man mask? My personality…is different, I’m really boring underneath all this. I’m not as cool as you think I am and I may or may not have several eyes.” he said folding his arms.  
  
Deadpool couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. “I’m not gonna lie Spidey, but I have been with a lot of people who are much weirder than that. I don’t think several eyes and a different personality can deter me away from liking my favourite hero with a wonder butt. I mean have you met me? All the more reasons why we need to go on more dates to get to know each other. I can’t understand why you like me back, except for the fact that i’m one sexy motherfucker and I know how to work the gun.” he said grinning.  
  
Spider-man tried to hide his blush with a face palm, forgetting that part of his face was already exposed and Wade could see it. Deadpool pulls that hand away. “All this while…do you always do that when you’re hiding a blush.” he grins. Spider-man shrugs.  
  
“My baby boy is adorable.” he said lifting his mask half way and pressing his chapped lips on Spider-man’s pouty ones. The merc pulls away from him, praying to Odin he didn’t scare the younger man away or made him sick, but Spider-man just smiled shyly at him. He touched the exposed textured skin and gave a light kiss on Wade’s chin. “I like Wade Wilson and when you’re comfortable, I’d like to see those beautiful warm brown eyes of yours one day…” he said carelessly.  
  
“How did you know I have brown eyes…” Wade stiffens. ‘Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT!’ Peter panicked inside. “Wade, your identity is not a secret. You know that the Avengers have files on you. I’ve honestly never seen it other than basic info. So i’ve never really seen your eyes or face.” he said quickly.

“I deleted those files, there's no way you could have seen them unless you want to. Did you do a background check on me? Not that I blame you, if it was for a mission…” he said not really buying what Spider-man told him.  
  
“Parker. Parker told me.” he said as a last resort.  
  
“Who is Parker? Agent Parker from S.H.I.E.L.D?” the merc ask trying to think if he ever came across an Agent Parker.  
  
“No…Peter Parker. We’re…friends. He takes my photos and he told me about the mexican restaurant.” Spider-man explained. Peter noticed that the merc looked more relaxed when he said that.  
  
“You know Petey? Omg this is perfect! Oh shit…he knows everything I said about you. Funny…he never mentioned knowing you. I wonder how he’s doing now, I hope he’s safe back home.” Wade rambled.  
  
“ Yea…he convinced me to go out with you. Er enough about him. You keep talking about him, like you want to date him more than me…” he said boldly.  
  
“You know, you both sound really similar, even in the way you get jealous…” the merc said comparing them both.  
  
“Wade, i’m not jealous. I’m hungry, and soon I will get cranky. You promised me pancakes didn’t you?” Spider-man said changing the subject.  
  
“ Pancakes! Baby boy i’ll make pancakes for you any time and it’ll be the only pancakes you’ll ever want to eat.” Wade said excitedly and proceeds to the kitchen to cook some pancakes.  
  
Peter sighed to himself. This was going to be a long long night. Who knew dating Deadpool would be so exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty chapter! I hit a writer's and logic block. I'm not very good at portraying Deadpool at all. So difficult! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy this. 
> 
> p.s I think I should torture Petey Pie more, the next chapter will be updated on Monday.


	8. So you're homeless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool finds out that Peter is Homeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are giving me life with kudos and comments! thank you <3!  
> We're about 3 chapters away from completion. I feel kinda sad. I might perhaps work on a fanart for this fic, we'll see about that. Meanwhile stay tune, i'll try to update daily till this ends. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

Despite multiple pleas from Wade to stay the night, Peter had to leave. He didn’t want to get too used to being comfortable knowing that he goes home to a cold living space every night. The more comfort he gets, the harsher the reality hits him. Before webbing his way back home, he made his way to the apartment where he borrowed the clothes for the night and return it, hoping that it did not have any Mexican food or maple syrup stains. 

Wade was right about his pancakes. Maybe he was just super hungry but those pancakes were really good. As good as aunt May’s. That thought suddenly made him feel a little homesick. ‘I should call her soon.’ he thought to himself. 

He sighed as he sees an empty inbox on his email account. He took the not-so-hideous blanket and curl up on his reclining chair. He smiled to himself as his fingers traced over the ‘spideypool’ patterns, while slowly drifting off to slumber, dreaming about pancakes and Wade holding him close. 

Hours later, Peter was abruptly awoken by the sounds of crates being moved around by a forklift and a familiar voice. As quickly as possible he kept all his things and stashed it in one of the desk compartment. He peeked out from the window only to fall back in shock when he sees a pair of white lens staring back. “D..Deadpool?!” he shrieks. 

“Petey! What are you doing here?!” he said looking around and entering the small office. Peter was just dumbfounded and stared at the mercenary. 

“Are you…living here?” he questioned the younger man. 

“N..no. I…just got a scoop on a story, here on assignment.” he mumbled. 

“Hmmm I feel like I had a similar conversation before…I own this place and I know how long i’ve not been here but somehow this place is spotless…” Wade said trying to find any dust bunnies. 

“…and this place smells like you Petey-pie. Which means…” the merc continued. 

“Yea. I’m homeless okay. I’ll just take my stuff and go.” Peter said annoyed at himself for not being careful. 

“Hey hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to go anywhere. You can stay here although it would be better if you stay in my other safe houses. It’s really cold here. How can you stand it?” the older man said. 

“No i’ve…troubled you enough. It’s alright. I’ll go to a shelter. I’m supposed to anyway.” he said with a forced smile. 

“Hey Petey, listen. I don’t like you coming back here at night. It’s far from where you work and it’s not safe. It worries me so, come stay at one of my safe houses. You don’t have to pay a thing.” the merc tried to convince him. 

“I can protect myself. So don’t worry about me. I’m working my way up slowly to get a decent place anyway. The shelter is good enough. Don’t worry about it.” Peter explained. As tempting as it sounds, he didn’t want to be so dependant and he had come this far not having a home. He has too much pride to accept such a thing. Especially when he thinks that he is a capable man who is just down on his luck and waiting for an available apartment to be rented out at a reasonable price. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the mercenary. 

“We’re friends aren’t we?” the merc asked folding his arms. 

“Yea…” Peter replied not quite getting what the older man is implying.

“Friends help friends in need. Besides, Spider-man is your friend too. He would want you to be safe. Who else can he trust to take those fantastic shots of his perfect ass?” Wade said as a matter of fact.

“Spider-man? You speak on behalf of Spider-man now?” Peter raised his eyebrow, questioning the man in front of him.

“Trust me, I know my boyfriend. He would save anyone in need and get super duper emo if he can’t save that person. While i’m open to be his comfort pillow, I don’t like to see him sad. We ain’t getting any happy time if he’s sad. So I know he will help you, and anyone else who needs it. He’s just such a good person. Too good for me sometimes.” the older man said. 

Peter’s heart beat wildly as he hears Wade describing him perfectly. Was Wade always this observant? He blushed when he called him his boyfriend, further confirming that he or rather Spider-man and Deadpool are a couple after all. 

“You and Spider-man…” he enquired.

“We are loveeerss…My baby boy and I kissed many times last night. He really knows how to make a girl feel special. It’s all thanks to you Petey-pie for convincing him to go out with me. I’m in loveeee.” Deadpool said twirling around the room as if he was a ballerina. 

Peter tried not to blush any further. He cleared his throat. He also knew they didn’t really kiss that many times. Only four chaste kisses. Yes, he counted. The rest of the night was a lot of snuggling while watching a movie and their usual banter. It was actually a normal date despite what happened earlier during the date.  
“Thats great but I really don’t need to know what’s going on with you two.” Peter said not looking at Wade. 

“ So what do you say then? Stay at one of my safe houses? Take it as a thank you gift for bringing me and Spidey together! Spidey would be so proud of me for helping someone out! You’ll let me be your hero right Petey?” he said enthusiastically.

Peter considered long and hard. Well no he didn’t. Deadpool had convinced him and all the things he said about Spider-man pretty much swayed him. Damn Deadpool and his words. 

“…I’m…no charity case alright. Just so we are clear on that. If I move in, I need you to promise me two things.” Peter clarified with the merc. 

“Alright…what is it?” the older man asked. 

“One, I will pay you rent, as much as I can afford and two, give me my privacy, so no dropping by unexpectedly so use the door.” the younger man stated.

“Deal!…instead of rent money, pay us in ass. Shut up, Spidey’s my lover boy. Er you weren’t suppose to hear that. C’mon i’ll take you to the place now.” the merc said. 

“ Perhaps after work? Or you can just give me the address, I got to get ready for work.” the brunette clarified. 

“Okay Brown-eyes, I’ll see you at the Taco stand.” he said leaving Peter to get ready.

As Peter was about to leave, he noticed the crates that were lined up in the Warehouse. Not surprisingly, it turns out to be Deadpool’s new shipment of weaponry. His morals were conflicted since he knew these were probably bought of the black market and will probably be used someday for killing. He hated that fact but he also gives Deadpool the benefit of the doubt. That man sure loves collecting weapons.

He knew Deadpool was trying his best even if many had doubted his intentions a number of times. He didn’t see it before as Spider-man, but as Peter, he came to learn many things about the mercenary. 

Suddenly, Peter felt lucky. He felt lucky that he knew that this man, though crazy most of the time, did have a heart and he definitely had a good side. He came to the conclusion that if Spider-man can make him change this much, then Spider-man will have to try harder to continue and put more faith in the man. Everybody deserves a second chance after all and Peter was glad he gave that to the mercenary. 

That evening, Peter moved into his new place. Wade didn’t show up at the taco stand, but he had sent someone named Weasel to take him to the apartment, who didn’t really look too happy. He looked around the one room apartment. It looked similar to the previous one he lived in. There was nothing much inside except a working fridge, a microwave, a small tv and a couch fit for two. In the corner, he noticed there was a seemingly new mattress placed right next to a heater and two pillows.

“A housewarming gift.” Weasel said. 

“He didn’t have to but tell him thanks…if you see him.” Peter said feeling grateful as he walked Weasel out. Once the door closed, Peter felt a tear roll down his cheek. He touched the wet spot of his cheek. “Damn you Wade.” he said with a small laugh and smiled to himself. Peter had a roof over his head. He had a place to go home to. No pigeons, no cold winds, a clean and working bathroom and a mattress to sleep on. It was all thanks to Wade Wilson that Peter was no longer homeless.


	9. Peter Parker or Spider-Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool might have figure things out but he's not sure and Peter might have just confused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at titles haha. I'm super glad that I manage to include the scenes I had in mind. Even though it wasn't in all the chapters I had intended to but i'm glad I manage to use it in the end! 
> 
> Seriously y'all! All the kudos and comments. I never expected any of them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Do leave me comments! I love reading them!

Somewhere in Brooklyn, Deadpool was standing on one of the rooftops waiting for his web slinging partner. He’s been thinking about how similar and yet different Peter and Spider-man was. He was sure that they were the same person. He had reason to believe they were the same person. After all he was a mercenary and he couldn’t help but notice all the little details that were similar. 

But what if they weren’t? Sure he loves Spider-man and he has been pining for him for the longest time. Being with him was a dream come true, but sometimes he could not help but notice that he had feelings for the really cute Taco Stand guy with the warm brown eyes. 

There’s just something about Peter that Deadpool couldn’t help but follow around and making sure he’s taken care of. He was just like an adorable puppy that needs love and care. While being deep in thought he hadn’t noticed Spider-man had crept up on him. His body tensed when he felt lean but muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Realising who it was, he relaxed into the embrace. 

“Baby boy…” he said in surprise. 

“Shh…try not to talk for a moment…” he said in almost a whisper. 

The younger man’s body felt warm against his. He felt Spider-man’s head rest on his back and his embrace, now tighter. Deadpool entwined his fingers with his partner’s. Truth be told, its was rare that he had tender moments with another man. They were always so rough, not that he didn’t like it, he did but they never stayed long and it made him feel like trash afterwards. If they did stay, one of them was sure to screw it all up, like messing with his head for one. 

“Did something happen? Is…this the end?” he asked feeling as though a rejection is about to come. 

“Huh? End of what? Wade…i’m just hugging you because I can’t really express what I want to say right now…” a confused Spider-man replied. 

“The It’s not you, it’s me speech is coming right? Did you realise that it’s not going to work out? It’s my face isn’t it…I…” before he could finish his sentence, he felt Spider-man’s warm lips against is chapped ones. 

“Wade…I just want to thank you. For…Peter. He’s really bad at this stuff so he gave me a few tacos for us to share as thanks. You did good. You did real good and i’m proud of you.” he said sincerely. 

“Spidey-babe…give me a moment.” Deadpool said going to the corner to have a little chat with his boxes. A few seconds later he grinned at the other man and hugged him tightly.

“D..Deadpool…Ww..ade..I can’t breathe…gee…urgh…you stink…” Spiderman said struggling to free himself. 

“Wanna come over and take a shower with Daddy?” he asked waggling his eyebrows underneath that mask. Spider-man shakes his head and sigh. “No. Daddy? really? Ugh We gotta go Patrol…but lets have dinner first.” he said shoving the bag of tacos to Wade’s chest.  
It was just another regular nights’ patrol, such as preventing a bank robbery and the occasional snatch thieves. The two masked men sat at their usual rooftop hangout. 

“Do you think Peter is around here? He’s always hanging around dangerous spots. I just realise that when you’re with me, he doesn’t really come out to take photos of us. Don’t we make a handsome pair?” Deadpool said putting his arm around Spider-man. 

“I guess he had enough photos of me this week and I think he would want to spare his friend from the Daily Bugle’s ridiculous headlines.” he replied. 

“And you’re okay with him taking your photos and letting the them call you a menace and all that?” Deadpool asked still not convinced by the answer. 

“ It doesn’t matter what they call me. As long as people are safe and Peter stays financially afloat then it’s all good.” the web head stated. 

Deadpool seemed like he was debating with himself again. “You seem more than just friends…were you both jealous because i’m both your friends? You didn’t seem to like it when I get too close to him. Were you…seeing each other?” Wade asked curiously. 

“What? No. I’ve just…known him for a long time. Can we not talk about him?” the younger man said fidgeting uncomfortably. 

“Hmm yea sure. How did your stake-out go?” he pressed further. 

“What..oh. Good. Got the info I need, so I’m no longer doing that.” Spider-man’s voice cracked. 

“Gotcha…” Wade said but quickly covered his mouth, almost revealing what was on his mind. 

“Gotcha what?” Spider-man asked tilting his head while looking at him curiously. 

“Gotcha…catch…them..all? Pokemon. Spidey-mon.” Wade said.

“I think it’s Gotta Catch ‘em All…and Spidey-mon? Yea..you caught me.” he laughed leaning in closer to Wade. The older man kisses his forehead before planting a kiss on the younger man’s lips. Their kiss eventually deepens and Wade let his hands wander when he felt the tear in Spider-man’s suit. Reluctantly he broke away. 

“You didn’t fix your suit…theres still a hole in it.” he said examining it. 

“Er I…” Spider-man tried to explain but was cut off by Deadpool. 

“Come over to my place Baby-boy, I’ll fix it for you.” he said inviting the younger man. 

The sun was rising and the first soft light rays shone upon the two men whose limbs were tangled in bed. Peter snuggled the man holding him close. His face felt itchy and he wanted to remove the mask but decide against it. He was not ready yet. 

Last night, Wade had invited him over. Peter found out that Wade was really good with the needle and thread. Needless to say he was very impressed. It made him appreciate Deadpool’s suit a lot more as he admired the details of the cuts and sewing pattern of it. He hate to admit that he was a little jealous of Deadpool’s suit. It did look much better than his and they were no longer spandex which offers better protection; but what could he do? He only had sewing skills he learnt from home economics class in HighSchool while Wade’s skills looks like he had military fashion training from project runway. He wore Wade’s T-shirts and sweats that he drowned in, it was far too big for him but he had to wear them while the older man neatly sewed up the tear on his suit. 

Nothing else happened that night except cuddling and Wade’s terrible but sweet serenading, which he had to stop by kissing the man. He had always thought that Wade would just pounce on him and go on a crazed butt grabbing mode but he was glad that the man was very respectful of him. Eventually they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

He decided to take a quick shower to think this through. He really like Wade a lot but it’s getting harder for him to lead the double life. Wade was very close to finding out his real identity and before things get out of hand, he wanted to let Wade know that he was also dating Peter Parker. At the end of the shower, he decided that he was going to tell him after all. But first he needed to know if Wade could possibly like him as Peter too. As he steps out of the bathroom, a whiff of freshly cooked pancakes hits his sense of smell. 

Later that day, a humming cheerful Wade arrived at the taco stand ordering his usual. 

“ Someone seems to be having a good day.” Peter smirked. 

“ Oh a very good day. The adventures of the amazing domestic lives of Spider-man and Deadpool has begun.” he said in a sing song voice. 

“ So you like the domestic life eh? Hmm. How bout not getting any taco’s tonight?” he asked the hooded man. 

“What are you getting at Petey-pie? Why are you denying me of Tacos?” Wade whined.

“I’m getting off work early today, how about you and I have dinner at my new place? I have yet to thank you for that house warming gift. I’ll cook.” the brunette said. 

“A home cook meal?! I would love that…but Spidey might not like it. It seems like a date.” Wade pouted thinking about how Spider-man might get upset with him. 

Peter laughed. “ Wow. What happen to teasing me about us hanging out being a date? Relax, I’ll clear it with him first, he’s invited too. So how about it?” 

Wade looked confused for a moment then he grinned at him. “Lets do this!” 

Peter smiled and winked at him. “ It’s a date. I’ll see you at the grocery store in 15 mins.” 

Wade’s jaw almost dropped when he said that.

The brunette was surprise at how forward he was with Wade today. For once he felt that he was both Peter and Spider-man. Maybe it’s because he was getting really comfortable around the man that the two personalities just blurred into one. Peter was looking forward to their dinner date and revealing his identity. While he was closing up the Taco stand, he couldn’t help but think of Wade’s words.

‘The adventures of the amazing domestic lives of Spider-man and Deadpool huh?’ he smiled to himself, amused at the notion.


	10. Breathe Deadpool. Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not what they seem after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might hate me for this...but enjoy this chapter XD. Hahahaha.

Wade kept tossing vegetables and cans of things they need for the dinner to Peter and the younger man would always catch it without fail. At times he wasn’t really looking at all. The mercenary smiled to himself realising that Peter’s guard must have been down with him that he didn’t really care to keep up the clumsy pretense.

Back at Peter’s place, the brunette was attempting to cook dinner using a step-by-step recipe guide by his aunt may. He treated it as though it was an science and bio experiment, doing everything carefully.

“You sure you don’t need any help Petey?” Wade ask looking at Peter feeling a little restless.

“Shh don’t talk to me. I’m concentrating.” the younger man said, preparing the right amounts of ingredients. He had banish Wade to the couch while he cooks.

About an hour later, a very proud looking Peter served a decent looking meal on a make shift table which was sadly just a big upturn box. The meal was a little burnt but it was edible enough and Wade seemed to enjoy it.

“ I’m sorry, I should really get a table.” he said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
“This is good for now, reminds me of when i was in Japan. Besides its nice to sit on the floor once in awhile…and boy you really clean up this place well.” Wade said trying to make him feel less conscious about his living situation.  
  
“So…the reason why I asked you over…is because I think Spider-man shouldn’t get all the attention from you. In fact I don’t think he needs you as much as I do.” Peter said pouring his heart out and blushing.  
  
“Is this a confession? Petey…I think we’re quite clear that I’m with Spidey right? I mean, I sure as hell think you’re cute and sometimes I really want to kiss you…but…” Wade tried to explained.  
  
“But what? So kiss me already and yea I like you a lot. ” Peter said pulling him close.  
  
The merc looked into those warm brown eyes and felt completely drawn to them. He lean in till their lips met. Then they heard a tap at the window. Choosing to ignore it , they deepen their kiss. The more they ignored it the louder and frantic the tapping sounds became and eventually a crack sound was heard causing Deadpool to break away from the kiss and turn to the source of the sound.  
  
Spider-man was outside the window and he didn’t look happy at all. Deadpool was super confused now. “Baby boy? but..Petey aren’t you…?” he asked.  
  
Peter open the window to let Spider-man in. “What the hell Wade. I knew you and Peter had something going on behind my back. Why the hell did you invite me anyway? I trusted you Parker.” Spider-man said. His voice trembled like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
“Spidey…wait…I…I thought you…he…Babe don’t go, You’re my one and only.” Wade said to the super hero who was about to leave through the window.  
  
“Wade…forget him. Stop denying that you like me…Spider-man will survive. You know that.” Peter persuaded.  
  
“I’m Sorry Petey, I do like you but Spider-man is my boyfriend…Spidey wait!” the merc said exiting the same way Spider-man came in. 

It was nearly an half an hour of chasing Spider-man but the superhero wouldn’t stop running and web slinging away from him and he was definitely ignoring the merc by now. Every time he was able to grab the man, he would slip away just as quickly. Spider-man growled at him . “Damn baby boy, thats sexy but please, come back, I fucked up! I’m sorry!” Wade pleaded.  
  
Finally, Spider-man stopped running and stood still, his back still facing Wade.  
  
“Baby boy…please hear me out.” Wade said walking towards the man. He notice that the building they were on seem quite familiar. Just as he was about to grab hold of his boyfriend, Wade got knock down. His head ungracefully hit the hard concrete floor. His vision blurred and as he looked up he saw two figures, Spider-man and a fully red clad figure.  
  
“Is he bothering you? C’mon Spidey. Come home with me. I’ll make it better…I promise.” the man said kissing Spider-man’s temple. Wade could hear choked sobs from his boyfriend. The man pulled Spider-man close, rubbing his back.  
  
“Get away from him…” Wade shouted at the blurred figure.  
  
“C’mon, lets go home. I’ll treat you better than this guy.” the man said.  
  
“Take me away Deedee.” Spider-man said holding the red figure tight.  
  
“Deedee? DARE DEVIL?! WHAT THE FU…GET AWAY FROM MY SPIDEY.” the angry mercenary said shaking his head trying to get his vision back. Suddenly, he was losing his balance, the world seem to go topsy turvy. He watched as Dare Devil and Spider-man swung off the roof top and he couldn’t do a thing about it and his world just won’t stop turning.  
  
“Wade. WADE! Dinner’s ready.” Peter called out to him. Deadpool was startled. His eyes flew open and he realise he was back at his former safe house. He sees concerned warm brown eyes staring back at him. Deadpool looked around to see if Spider-man was around and then he noticed the C grade movie playing. It was eerily similar to his situation with Spider-man and wait…was that…the devil trying to take away the protagonist…  
  
Wade laughed himself to tears. Not so much because it was funny but rather he was full of relief knowing that it was just a dream. “I’m sorry Petey, I dozed off…I didn’t mean to worry you. I…need to use the bathroom…to clear my head.” he said. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face and take some deep breaths. Sometimes he just couldn’t trust his memories and just needed to make sure that what he dreamt wasn’t reality at all. The boxes in his head were just driving him nuts today. He just needed something to prove that he wasn’t stuck in some alternate universe or in love with a clone. He needed something. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a pink fabric poking out of the laundry basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end soon.  
> To be honest I didn't exactly plan for DD's appearance at all. I barely know how to write about DD so forgive me if he's Out of character. I just accidentally fell into DD x Spidey hell yesterday while 'researching spideypool'. It's one thing i'd like to explore one day and i've been loving what I read in the comics with the two. But i'm really glad i can put that part in. heheheh...
> 
> Meanwhile in all seriousness...
> 
> It may or may not happen...
> 
> Would you like me to continue this series?  
> (and i cannot guarantee fluff [ican'twritesmutdunnohowto] and it may be angsty etc] just sayin') 
> 
> Leave me a comment, if you'd like that, or whatelse you would like to see explored etc. :)


	11. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first spideypool fic! Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I hope you enjoyed it all!  
> We've finally come to the end of this fic! I hope to write more Spideypool one day!
> 
> I'm apologize for the OOCness in this fic. I'm terrible at this hahaha.

Deadpool had to consider whether he should pull the pink fabric out of the laundry basket or not. He could be sorely disappointed if it was not what he thinks it was and he would then need to consider the possibility that the two men he was really into are two separate beings after all and he couldn’t bare to really choose between the two.  
  
With a deep breath, Deadpool pulled out the pink fabric from the laundry basket. True enough, it was his one of a kind designed ‘Spideypool’ blanket. Deadpool grinned and took a quick whiff of the blanket. “It’s fate!” he says giggling to himself. It definitely belongs to the amazing Spider-man, his boy friend a.k.a Peter Parker.

Tossing the blanket aside, he made his way out, ready for Peter’s confession only to return to an empty room. Red and blue flashed by the open window. The television was showing breaking news about a woman being trapped on the 11th floor of a building that was on fire. Somehow, her little girl was on the ground floor pointing at the trapped woman to the local fireman, crying and begging him to save her mother.  
  
‘Ugh Typical. Reminds me of that Batman vs Superman movie…’ he thought to himself. Good thing he’s wearing his suit underneath. He pulled his mask down and exited via the window heading to where his boyfriend is.  
  
Robots were circling the building and he could see Spider-man trying to web them and smashing it against each other destroying them. The flames were slowly engulfing the building and the woman was going to be burnt alive or die from smoke inhalation if he didn’t save her any sooner but the robots kept coming and shooting their laser beams at him, making him unable to reach her.  
  
“Woooooohooooo, Hey sweet cheeks! Daddy’s here to help out. I told you to let me be your hero didn’t i??” Deadpool shouted swinging by Spider-man with his…webshooters?!  
  
“Deadpool?! Sa…” Spider-man said while throwing some punches and shooting webs at the incoming robot.  
  
“Save them? Already on it!” Deadpool said webbing his way up and scooping the trapped woman and landing her safely back on the ground. “And cue mother hugging child in this reunion, camera pan in to badass superhero a.k.a deadpool. Superhero pose..” the mercenary said posing for some imaginary camera before joining Spider-man in destroying the robots with his katanas.  
  
15 minutes later, the two men laid down on the rooftop, taking a breather from the fight. Spider-man looked at Deadpool. “Hey uh thanks for the help though but please don’t ever use my web shooters again…” he said to Deadpool.  
  
“But boyfriends share stuff.” the merc whined at him.  
  
“You…should ask me first. Besides where did you get my… ” Spider-man was about to question him when Deadpool leans in and kisses his cheek.  
  
“Lets talk later, Petey made us food and it’s about to get cold, he might get upset about me bailing out. Come on Spidey-babe.”  Wade said holding Spider-man close and web slinging them both.  
  
“You know, it’ll probably be easier if I web sling alone…” he said holding on to the merc.  
  
“Oh c’mon spidey, let me live a little.” he grins.  
  
“You’re pretty good at it. Also…what do you mean by you promise to be my hero?…no don’t answer that.”  he asked and took it back realising that Deadpool once asked Peter if he could be his hero. Had Deadpool already found out?  
  
They went in the window of Peter’s apartment. “So..Wade…theres something i’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
  
Wade pretended to look for Peter and ignoring Spider-man.  
  
“Wade..stop moving around…this is important.” he said sounding exasperated.  
  
“I can’t find Peter…I have a gift for him…and also…I have something important to tell him. I guess I’ll have to start with you.” the older man said walking up to him and holding his hands.  
  
“Wade…I’m….” Spider-man wanted to say but was shushed by Deadpool’s finger on his masked lips. “You welly gwot to staph intewupping me.” the younger man tried to say with Deadpool’s finger  smushed against his lips.  
  
“So Baby boy…You’ve made me really happy…being boyfriends and all…and I want to take things to the next level…you have no idea how long I wanted to. But…” the mercenary said releasing his hands.  
  
“But what…go on…” Spider-man encouraged him.  
  
“But I can’t do it with you. I realise, I’m in love with someone else.” Deadpool said.  
  
“Wait what…Wade…are you breaking up with me?” a confused Spider-man asked with a cracked voice.  
  
“Yea. I am. Because…i’m in love with Peter Parker.” the mercenary said while swiftly unmasking the confused Spider-man.  
  
Peter blinked at him in confusion and covered his face instinctively before putting his hands down.  
  
“You knew? But I…I ..WANTED TO REVEAL IT TO YOU!!! I planned it all!” he said in disbelief.  
  
Wade laughed. “That ass and blanket really gave it away. So I figured it out pretty quickly.”  
  
Peter face palmed and cursed at himself. Wade pulls Peter’s hand away and smiled at him. “I’m glad you don’t have many eyes and you’re totally hot and I’m glad that its you.” Wade gave Peter a peck on his lips.  
  
Peter blushed and smiled. “C’mon…lets eat, Dinner’s getting cold.”  
  
Over dinner, Peter told Deadpool about how he came to be homeless and how the mercenary had helped him without knowing it. The merc kept insisting that the blanket was fated to fall in the hands of the amazing Spider-man.  
  
“Speaking of the Spidey-pool blanket, i’ve got two things for you.” Wade said. He whipped out a gift seemingly out of no where.  
  
“How did you…never mind…thanks.” the brunette took the gift and begin to unwrap it.  
  
“I was serious about taking us to the next level…” Deadpool said nervously trying not to make eye contact with Peter.  
  
Peter looked at the red, black and blue Blanket with his logo and and deadpool’s merged as one logo. Deadpool grinned at him.  
  
“It’s Spideypool 2.0 Blanket…and it fits for two.” the older man hinted.  
  
Peter smiled at him. “I love it…and it’s not as hideous as the previous one…um…wait…does that mean…you…want to move in with me?” Peter asked.  
  
“If…If you don’t mind, If not…I can visit and..” Wade quickly said hoping he won’t get rejected.  
  
“Yes…No..I mean…It’s your place and we’re boyfriends and I don’t mind…you did say you want to take this to the next level…” Peter rambled blushing at all the implications.  
  
“Baby boy…He’s so adorable…” the mercenary gushed.  
  
“So uh…what’s the other thing.” Peter asked trying to change subjects.  
  
“Oh right, I realise I didn’t give you the mail box key. So I went to get your mail today and I think you’ve been waiting for this one…” he says passing him an envelope.  
  
Peter gasp as he sees the letter and almost burst into tears.  
  
“I…I got it…I GOT THE JOB!” he said happily hugging Wade tightly.  
  
“Is this the best day ever or what?!” Peter said ecstatically. Wade frowned and pout.  
  
“ Why the frown and pout? I thought you’d be happy for me.” he said caressing the scarred man.  
  
“I am…but who will I buy tacos from…?” he asked in an annoyingly cutesy voice.  
  
Peter smiled at him. “You don’t have to buy any, I’ll make it for you. We’re about to start the adventures of the amazing domestic lives of Spider-man and Deadpool right?”  
  
“It is the best day ever. How about we get started on that…to the bed!” Wade stated and grinned at the younger man, lifting him off his feet and lays him gently on the bed.  
  
“Already?!” Peter panicked but not really resisting.  
  
“Oh oh hold on…just a minute Petey-pie…” Wade said standing up and walking towards the door.  
  
“So…I’m sure you’re waiting for some smut, but some things are best left to the imagination and I’m pretty sure i’m being force to say this because writer lady is typing the words that are coming out of my mouth…akajskdlajoijasj…Stop that writer lady. I’m sorry. ahem.” he begins.  
  
“Who are you talking to Wade?!” Peter shouted from the bed.  
  
“To the audiences! Right…you can go on now, while Petey and I make sweet sweet love. Oh and you might want to put some earphones while standing out side the door…or well you can continue hearing us if you’re into that kinda thing…okay…Bye!” he said closing the door.  
  
“Daddy’s coming to get you Baby boy.” was the last audible sentence you could hear from the apartment before hearing moans of pleasure and rhythmic banging sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I can't write smut hahahahaha but here is a photo of me and my bananas as compensation. 
> 
> EDIT: For my fanart and other spideypool stuff do add me on instagram : @kachangpool 
> 
> Deadpool is bananas for petey.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s839.photobucket.com/user/raddolls/media/image.jpeg.html)  
> 


End file.
